Truth or Dare?
by Yamamaru-Sadako
Summary: FangxIggy oneshot perhaps. In a dog eat dog world, you must survive. That's why Max and the rest of the flock are playing...Truth or dare! POV Iggy, but if I write more, it will change. Lemon, you have been warned. Please review. X3 Also, not yet edited


As much as I totally loved burning in front of a scorching hot camp fire, but not while playing truth or dare with Max and Fang. And as usual, Fang always got the worst of situations. So far, He had to get pink tips for our next disguise, while I was shirtless. Max, the queen of all things teenager-ish and junk, hadn't had to lose One article of clothing, or had anything embarrassing done to her.

It was my turn to be dared.

"Huh. I don't know what to do. You already look tortured enough." She said, a finger to her lip. I wrapped my arms around myself tighter, praying to God in silence. If I don't die tonight, I thought, I'll help Max out more, and I'll be nicer to her! No more exploding alarm clocks! I promise. I looked up to the clouds hopefully. Oh yeah. I remembered Amen.

Fang ran a hand through his long raven hair, biting his lip. It had been about two years since we all last got a nice make over, and his hair was now down to the middle of his back. Max looked at me with a level look. I looked up at her, my eyebrows knitting together.

"I dare you to make out with Fang." Said the evil blonde, a smile appearing over her devilish features. My eyes widened, and my breath caught. I looked at Fang, who shrugged, and pulled me to his chest. For some reason, my heart was pounding, and my face was turning red, but I wanted his soft lips against mine, so bad.

He tilted his head and pressed his lips against mine. I stiffened against him, ignoring Max's squeals, and after a second or so, he opened his mouth onto mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth and a hand sliding down to, Oh my god. My ass. He pulled me onto his lap, but left his hands where they were, His finger tips barely sliding into my baggy jeans. My face turned red as I felt something (We all know what it is, I'm just refraining from saying it) poke into my inner thigh.

I broke the kiss, and Max sighed. "You guys would be hot as gay guys." She said, smiling. I blushed, covering my chest again, and sliding off of his lap. "Well that was my fill for the night, I'm going to bed." She said, leaving me with potential rapist aka Fang.

"Uh. D-do you have my shirt?" I asked, biting my lip. He shrugged.

"I think Max took it to bed with her." He said. "Hey, about just a second ago…" He said running a hand through his raven hair. "I'm sorry, for making you feel uncomfortable and such." He said, his hand resting on my thigh.

"Uh no…" I was kind of at a loss for words. His hand slid up, and I blushed at the heat welling deep in my stomach.

"And your fine with me doing this?" He asked, his hand slipping in between my legs, and rubbing gently, squeezing. I breathed a small girlish sound, and my leg muscles twitched violently, flexing ever so slightly.

"Ah, F-fang! What are you doing?" I asked, tilting my head back, as his mouth closed in on the thin skin there, his mouth messaging softly in rhythm with his hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" He murmured, resting his hand on my thigh. I shook from loss of pleasure, wanting his touch. I whimpered and pulled his hand back. "Mmm, tell me you want it." He murmured seductively, pressing up against my leg, wrapping his long limbs around my thigh, and brushing up in between my legs.

"Nnngh Please!" I gasped, and he slid his thigh in between my legs, rubbing back and forth vigorously. He moved quickly in between my legs, and thrust himself against me. "F-fang!" I bit my lip trying to stop making those god forbidden noises. But Fang couldn't stand that. He shoved his hand down into my jeans, but leaving one to hold me on top of his lap. I shook my head no, not wanting him to feel how hard I was.

I clenched my legs closer together, but he forced my legs apart, opening them from my ankles, and spreading them farther then a normal guys legs should be spread.

"Ah! Fang! That hurts!" I whimpered and he nuzzled against my neck.

"I'll make it better. Mmm, your hard." He traced his finger tips down my shaft, and I gasped, while mentally panicking.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Please stop." He whispered 'As if' into my ear and squeezed his hand around my shaft, pumping me quickly. I shuddered in pleasure, and Fang pinned my arms between us. I mewled, licking my lips, but still loving the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure of his ministrations and the pain of my leg muscles being pulled out of freaking proportion.

"Mmm, changed your mind yet?" He nibbled on my earlobe, licking softly and pumping me.

"More." I whimpered quietly, He slowed and I bucked my hips against him "More!" I practically screamed.

"Mmm, demanding are we?" He stopped pumping me, and I whimpered sorry over and over again.

"Please, Fang. Please!" He spread my legs farther apart, but he didn't ease my pain. I screamed, as quietly as I could, and he covered my mouth, and slipped a finger into my mouth. I blushed but I was still in pain. "Please." I tried to say, but he had his finger in my mouth.

"You know, I want pleasure too." He licked my jaw line. "But Im generous." He murmured, propping me against one of the chopped logs that we were sitting on. The rough bark scraped up against my bare wing, no shirt to save my feathers. He unzipped my jeans with his teeth, I blushed, and then realized that I didn't need to keep my legs spread.

He pulled down my jeans and my boxers in one swift motion. My eyes widened and I blushed. "Your not gonna?" He slipped his mouth onto me, not moving down or really sucking, just licking, tantalizingly. But I knew better then to say anything. I mewled softly, tilting my head back and not even caring about my wings being crushed, just focusing on the intense pleasure.

"Nnngh, Fang!" I gasped, intertwining my fingers in his raven hair, but trying not to make it to where he would leave me cold and wanting again. That was too horrible. My muscles clenched. "I'm gonna--"

"Then do it." He muttered and sank his nails into my sides but went back to pleasuring me. I mewled his name, feeling my muscles tense up. I was pretty sure what was coming up next. He hummed, pushing me over the edge.

He spit my seed out of his mouth and onto the dirt. "I'm sorry." I said, looking at him. Testing him with my eyes.

"My turn." He murmured, smirking and taking off his belt. I relaxed, propping myself up on my elbows. I felt a sharp slamming pain into my stomach. I jumped, groaning in pain. He twisted me onto my stomach and tied my arms behind my back. My muscles tensed as I felt his bare legs against mine.

"Fang. Wh-" My voice was cut of by screaming and intense pain. Then I realized that the screaming was mine, and that fit the whole intense pain thing together real well. "Nnn! That hurts!" I gripped my hands together. His thrusts became more frantic, and I couldn't get over the tantalizing pleasure in his rhythmic thrusts. I rocked my hips simultaneously with his thrusts. He murmured my name, hitting my spot over and over again, making me shudder at the wave of pleasure.

"F-Fang!" I coiled my legs in, moaning. The heat was inescapable, but I wanted to cling onto him, spread my legs. As if he read my mind, he sat up, keeping his pulsing appendage inside of me, and forcing me onto his lap.

"Mmm, your tight." He let out a moan and put his hand onto my shaft pumping me as he thrust himself into me again, making soft wet sounds. I turned my head away, mewling softly and spreading my legs, loving the tingle of his fingertips against my chest.

"Nnnh!" I turned my face away from his, as he pinched my nipple, laughing as I gave a quick jolt and moaned from the sudden change in position. He pumped me faster, and I felt the coiling pleasure. My muscles tensed and he forced my legs apart again.

I moaned as he started to rock his hips in time with the ministrations of his hand. I felt a feeling, much like being ripped apart from the inside out, and Fang's soft submissive sounding mewl pushing me over the edge. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, feeling release finally.

My breathing was ragged. Uneven. "I don't think this is a thing that normal guys do." He said, fiddling with my feathers between the natural folds of my bone. He scratched gently.

"Yeah. I don't believe either. You know, Angel's gonna know what we did." I said, looking at him over my shoulder. He kissed me softly.

"Then lets leave them a surprise." He said, not bothering to remove himself from me, and lied me down gently on the ground and fitting himself around my back. We slept that way, anticipating morning.


End file.
